inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wolfy-Chan
Profile You are very kind and fun to Chat :) '~'' '''FubukiKazemaru 26-05-2012 Please forgime me Denise Tsurugi KysokueTsurugi Kyosuke (talk) 20:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC) You have more pictures on your profile page than allowed by the Manual of Style. Just notifying you. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey~! ^^ can you come in the chat I want to ask you something if you are busy it is okay I don't mind ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi Kyousuke 10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 5:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) it is okay I found what I want ~! ^^ [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 6:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! YES, I am first XD. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:36, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Senpai Happy Birthday Denise109-senpai, wish you a great day. Li''fe ''is not measured by the breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away. Piglet98 (talk) 04:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY~ Hope you will have a great day! Here,for you ^^ For Denise-senpai : B.N.N (talk) 08:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) HBD Happy Birthday~! :3c Have a great birthday full of cake, happiness and parties~! (ノ^_^)ノ But be safe too <3 UmeChan08 (talk) 09:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday, and I hope you get lots of presents (gives some chocolate)> Here you go!!! GoldAsh (talk) 10:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey~! I see It's Your Birthday Today So...... Happy Birthday! May You're Wishes Come True Today~ I Hope You Have A Goddang Awesome Birthday! Seeyah~ Migi Kata Ni Murasaki Chōcho (talk) 10:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC) happy birthday denise, i wish for you a nice day.=) XshuuX 12:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Denise! Have a Nice day~ FubukiKazemaru (talk) 16:32, October 17, 2012 (UTC) HB~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! SnowyBoy ❄ 16:36, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday :-D HAPPY BIRTHDAY DENISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope your special day is filled with joy :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Gefeliciteerd Yo Gefeliciteerd vriend! Laten het er nog een paar of 80 worden :) Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 19:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday XD HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! I wish you have a great day in your Birthday ~ XDDDD [[User:Tsurugi Kyousuke 10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 10:19 PM, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy (late) birthday!! Wishing you have best luck! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) is your birthday on 17th of October? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 20:02, January 10, 2013 (UTC) User Pages Unless you have a specific reason/proof, don't edit other people's user pages, as it is against wiki policy. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I couln't answer to you on the chat, The WiFi is messing up with me again. >.> Well I'm not sure if I'm fine or not, I'll talk to you later when I come back from Hospital. Seeya later then.. ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 12:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Heya! Ya Denise XD~ I fixed your talk page a bit XD~ (Look at a bit XD) Anyways, nice pic of Wonderbot being scared for a snowman XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 18:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ I have fully fixed it now XD~ Yup XD He is XD You're welcome~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 18:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC)